Previously known antineoplastic peptides include TNF and lymphotoxin. TNF is problematic in that hypotension is a side effect and application in actual therapies is currently limited; likewise, lymphotoxin also has a hypotensive effect, and manufacture of recombinant lymphotoxin has drawbacks. Thus, at present, the research on lymphotoxin is not progressing well.
Heretofore, there have been various reports regarding derivatives comprising modified native-form lymphotoxin peptides. Examples include JP, A, S63-8398, JP, A, S63-8399, JP, A, S63-270698, JP, A, S64-6298, JP, A, S64-29399, JP, A, H3-184994, and JP, A, H4-45789.
However, such previously reported lymphotoxin derivatives (hereinafter referred to "LT derivatives") exhibit a hypotensive effect similar to that seen in TNF, and thus, in this respect, there is a problem to be solved.
As a result of extensive research involving various investigations on conventional LT derivatives, by means of the present invention, the present inventor succeeded in offering a novel peptide possessing an excellent antineoplastic effect.